


Creepy Man

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bugs & Insects, Cockroaches, Eels, Gross, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Worms, would it be considered bestiality?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Some guy with a bug obsession kidnaps Nate





	Creepy Man

Nate was walking off the train when he felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulders. The man was taller and larger, middle aged and creepy looking. Being the shy kid he was, he immediately looked down.

“C-can I, uh…”

“Help me? Yes you can. You’re coming with me.”

Nate wanted to resist, but the amount of people around kept pushing him towards the man, and he was terrified of causing a scene.

The man took him to a car, pushing him into the back seat, and when Nate tried to open it he realised the lock was on.

“W-where are y-you t-taking me?” he asked nervously, hunching in on himself as the man drove alone the dark roads.

The man didn’t answer him. Twenty minutes later they were on the outskirts of an already rural town. The man drove down a driveway that led into the woods, arriving at a cabin.

Nate realised he was probably about to get murdered, and somehow his anxiety forced him into submission as he was pulled out of the car and into the cabin.

The man pushed him onto a mattress that was wrapped in plastic. The man had a camera set up, and he flicked it on as he passed it, while Nate sat silently, wondering what he should do. He knew he wanted to run away. He didn’t want to be murdered. But he was so scared his body wouldn’t move as he wanted it to.

The man came back with a bucket of water and a plastic bag of a couple of tubs, placed them next to the bed.

The man tugged Nate’s clothes off, and Nate’s face burned bright red as the man placed him on his knees, pushing him down into a foetal position on the bed.

Nate felt the tears on his cheeks as the man poured lube over his hole, fingering him with two fingers slowly. He scissored and stretched the hole until he had four fingers thrusting into Nate, who didn’t want to admit he had a boner.

The man withdrew his hands, and Nate heard a few splashed, unable to see the eel that the man held. The man placed the head of the eel by Nate’s hole, before pushing it in.

Nate jumped, about to sit up when the man pressed a hand on his back, pushing him back down. The eel was stubborn, trying to get away from the small space, but the man forced in two inches of the creature, and Nate finally let out a sob when he realised the man was putting something alive in him.

Nate felt the eel get deeper, wriggling about as it tried to back up. The man shoved in inch by inch until he had all but the tail inside the boy. Nate bit into his lip to keep the sounds of horror from escaping him. He could feel it folding in on itself, and he yelped when it pushed its head out of his ass next to its tail.

“Ow!” Nate whimpered, the hand forcing him back down again when he tried to get away. The eel was trying to slide back out, but it was almost stuck, the thicker part of its body inside his ass as the tail and head poked out. “Ow…”

The eel was stubborn, and Nate hissed in pain when it popped out. He let out a quiet sob, realising the man had shoved the eel’s head back inside.

The man forced half of the first eel inside the boy’s ass, before grabbing the second eel and pushing its head in, and the boy didn’t move other than tense a little at the intrusion. Nate didn’t want the man to know it hurt. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

The eels were struggling to get out, and when they both folded in on themselves, the man let the tails go, watching the eels both squirm out the boy’s ass at the same time. He put them back in the bucket, shoving it to the side.

He rummaged through the plastic bag, taking out a plastic tupperware box. Inside crawled a dozen cockroaches. He took one and quickly plunged it inside Nate before he could figure out what it was. The man set the box down with the lid still on, ready to hold the boy down if necessary.

Nate’s eyes widened when he realised there was a bug inside of him. His voice came out in a cry of horror, and he flung himself up in a panic.

“Get it out!” he cried, struggling against the man who manoeuvred him into a new position. He laid Nate on the bed, knees off the side towards the camera. He held a palm over the panicking boy as he grabbed another roach and pushed it into his hole, smiling at the boy’s panicked sobs.

He pushed them in one at a time, while Nate realised they were crawling deeper into him, and he screamed.

“It’s g-going deep! G-get it out!”

The man finally put the last of them in, taking his time as he moved the camera to a better position. He placed his cock at the boy’s entrance, watching a roach trying to crawl out his hole, but he placed his tip against it, pushing it back in as he impaled the boy.

“Oh god,” Nate cried, feeling the man stretch him wide, pushing the roaches around inside of him. He continued to sob loudly as the man thrust into him, and he tried his best to ignore the moans of the man.

“Fuck yes,” the man grunted, his balls slapping against Nate’s. “They’re crawling so much, you feel ‘em?”

Nate’s reply was a loud sob. The man’s pace picked up, and he moaned as the roaches crawled over his cock, pushing him to the edge and cumming inside the boy.

As soon as the man pulled out he tried to push the cockroaches out his ass. He managed to get a few out, but the man used his fingers to open his asshole wider, and he yelped at the pain.

“Come on, babies,” the man cooed, reaching a hand in to scraped them all out and place them back in the box. Nate was relieved when he felt no more crawling, but tensed when he heard the man open another box.

This time the man pushed a funnel into his ass, opening him about an inch wide. He stared at the inside of Nate’s hole for a moment, before pouring the contents of the tupperware box into the funnel.

Nate wasn’t sure what it was at first, but it took only seconds to feel the wriggling.

“Worms,” he choked, struggling about again. The man held him down easily, using his finger to push the remaining worms into the boy, before removing the funnel. “No! Please, don’t do this! No more!”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, shoving his cock into Nate’s hole again, causing him to yelp. The man moaned again, not moving a muscle as he felt the mealworms wiggling around his cock inside the boy. “Fuuuck, this is good!”

“Nooo!” Nate cried. The man began to thrust into him again, this time starting faster. He pounded into the boy, and Nate’s body bounced against the mattress as the mad fucked the worms in his asshole.

The man grunted and came again, before pulling out. Nate pushed them out again, and the man scraped the rest of them out. He wanted to use them over and over again as much as he could. They were his babies after all. And he’d found the perfect hole to carry them.


End file.
